Valm
Valm (ヴァルム Varumu, Warm in the Japanese version) is a continent located west of Ylisse in Fire Emblem Awakening. It is the future version of Valentia, renamed after Alm, the first king of the united empire. Profile Founded by the unification of Rigel and Zofia following the events of Fire Emblem Gaiden/Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, and eventually renamed after its first king by his successors, the Valmese Empire eventually saw rise to conflict and split into several nations, with Valm itself comprising of a minuscule nation. In recent years, Walhart united the empire once again through brutal conquest so that he could prevent the potential resurrection of Grima by the Grimleal, and from there sought to invade the Ylisse continent to prevent the fulfillment of Plegia's ambitions. However, Walhart fell under the manipulation of Excellus, who was secretly a member of the Grimleal. Unlike Valentia, which seemed to have no Wyverns, Valm appears to have a population of Wyverns in Chon'sin and Rosanne. Its military is also one of the strongest overseas, with cavalry taking the bulk of it. Capable of annihilating Feroxi soldiers with only a vanguard, their disadvantage at sea is critical when Ylissean forces manage to defeat an entire fleet comprised of them. Countries Chon'sin Chon'sin was a small nation in Valm ruled by a dynast, Yen'fay, prior to being conquered. The Chon'sinese army was then wholly integrated into the larger Valmese Imperial Army, with Yen'fay as the head of his "division". Rosanne Rosanne was a small dukedom in Valm headed by House Virion. Virion's dialogue at the start of Chapter 12 implies it was among the first to fall to Walhart and fell quickly. As a result, its citizens were conscripted into Walhart's army. Valm Valm was a very small country (pitifully small, according to Virion) that was remembered only because the continent shared the name. Its ruler became Walhart, the Conqueror, who then unified the continent for the purpose of destroying Grima. Most of its citizens worship the Divine Dragons and revere Tiki as "The Voice of the Divine Dragon". There also appears to be criminals who worship Grima and commit violent acts such as the ritual sacrifice of innocent people in the name of their god. Locations poly 333 640 344 623 351 623 364 641 356 652 340 652 Demon's Ingle }} Known people from Valm *Walhart - The emperor of Valm, known as the Conqueror *Excellus- Walhart's tactician and a Grimleal spy *Cervantes - One of Walhart's generals *Pheros - One of Walhart's generals *Farber - General of Valm who pursues Say'ri to Valm Harbor *Ignatius - General of one of Walhart's fleets *Dalton - A bigoted Valmese general who invades Ferox *Nelson - Former Valmese general who started his own ruffian gang to take the stolen items in Paralogue 10 *Virion - Former duke of Rosanne *Cherche - A former vassal of the House of Virion *Yen'fay - The former dynast of Chon'sin and the older brother of Say'ri *Say'ri - Former princess of Chon'sin and the younger sister of Yen'fay *Lon'qu - A Myrmidon born in Chon'sin; fled to Ferox after Ke'ri's death *Ke'ri - Lon'qu's childhood friend *Jamil - Grimleal Priest who kidnaps and sacrifices villagers in the name of Grima Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Continents